Tell Him
by Day Star
Summary: Ken gets some advice from one of the digidestined. warning slight Yaoi


Disclaimer: Digimon don't belong to me. Story hints of Yaoi. don't like, don't read. Song belongs to Sclub7  
  


TELL HIM  


Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
I follow the music into the computer room. I wonder who could be there. The others had gone into the digital world. I don't blame them for leaving me behind. They will never be able to trust me. And I don't blame them.  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
I stood quietly in the door way of the empty computer lab, not wishing to interput the blonde musician. He looked up in smiled.  
  
Come in kid, I'm not going to bite. He strummed on his guitar.  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I uneasily sat by him, wondering what to say. We hadn't seen each other since I had been the digimon emperor. It was during that time I had captured Agumon and made him my slave. I can still remember the intense anger in those blue eyes as he fought alongside his friends. A twinge of jeaslously racked my heart. I could never have friends like that. But than again, I'm no better than a monster. _I don't deserve his forgivness any more than I do his brother's._   
  
Did you write this song yourself?  
  
I'm rewarded with a nod, and he continues to sing softly.  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
Its nice.  
  
We sat in silence for a while, our blue eyes studying each other in earnest.  
  
I broke the silence. T.K. is in the digital world with the others.  
  
I'm not here to see T.K., I'm here to see you. He informs me.  
  
What? Why? How come?  
  
I want to keep you from making the same mistake I did. He states.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I know how you feel about him.   
  
What do you mean? I ask nervously. How can he know? Is it that obvious, oh God!  
  
Hey, take it easy Ken. I only know becuase, well I understand.  
  
How could you understand? how I feel about him?  
  
His eyes locked on mine. I know how it feels to think that your not worthy of being loved by somebody. And I know how it feels to live with regret every single day of your life.  
  
What do you know? I replied. _How could he know so much about this?_  
  
I'll I know is that if you don't say something soon, your going to regret it for the rest of your life, like me.  
  
They'll never forgive me for all the things I've done. I say softly.  
  
Friends can forgive you for anything. No go tell him how you feel. Matt gestures toward the computer.  
  
What about you? I ask, surprised to see tears glistening in his azure depths.  
  
It's too late for me.  
  
What if he hates me?  
  
Just think about it Ken. What do you have to lose?   
  
He was right. I had nothing to lose. I had to tell him, and be damned with the consequences.  
  
Digiport open.  
  
Hey Ken! Glad you decided to come! He says. Is it wishful thinking, or is there a warmth in those eyes?  
  
Could we go somewhere and talk, alone?  
  
Sure Ken. He turns to the rest of them  
  
Ken and I need to go talk. We'll be back later.  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say   
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you   
  
Matt holds the worn picture in his hand, tracing over his face. It wasn't to late for Ken. Maybe it won't be too late for me. What do I have to lose? Matt picks up the phone and dials.  
  
  
  
Finis


End file.
